Why?
by One among the waves
Summary: Yami has a wonderful life, job and boyfriend. But it all goes haywire when he finds something. Rated M for future references
1. Chapter 1: Why him?

Hey, I'm known as one among the waves but you may call me Mizu.

Kuji: and I'm her bestest buddy in the world.

Mizu: Sure Kuji, sure.

Bakura: Face it Kuji, she only hangs out with you because you're her Hikari.

Mizu: Bakura shhhhh. Just do the disclaimer!

Bakura: does not own Yugioh! But being the nerd she is she wishes she does.

Mizu: *Evil glares Bakura*

Why?

Prologue:

_**Why? Why are people so cruel?**_

I was walking home from my job. I've been fired, AGAIN! What's Yusei gonna say? I can't seem to keep a decent job. I know what's going to happen, the same thing that happens every time I get fired.

'Yusei I'm home! _Oh hello Yami how was work? _No good, I was fired _What? Again? Yami I've had it, I work day and night to keeps this going and every time you get a job it only lasts a week. Grow some balls Yami.'_

Man what happened to loving, caring Yusei I fell in love with? This Yusei probably threw him into a ditch, set him alight then spat on him. I love Yusei yes but maybe I should brake it off with him. I don't know.

I turn my head to see inside an alleyway and see a young man about two years younger than me lying on the ground with his clothes practically ripped off. I rushed over to him, he didn't look so good.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

The young man didn't respond I figured he was unconscious as he was breathing ok. I lift him over one shoulder but as I do he begins to stir.

"No….. Please…. Let me go"

I ignored him because after those few words he just fell limp again.

As we reach my house I realise I didn't know how I was gonna get the door unlocked. I get to my front door and decide there was only one way of doing this, hoping that Yusei was home, I decided on knocking the door with my foot. I had to knock a few times before Yusei answered.

"Yami? What's going on?"

"Excuse me Yusei."

I carry the young man over to the guest bedroom and lay him on the bed. I start off to the bathroom and wet a rag and bring it back to the room. I place the rag on the bed side table and start to take the young man's clothes off him, leaving on his underwear of course, and begin to clean his cuts and bruises.

Yusei comes in after a bit "what are you doing Yami?"

"I found him on the streets, he must have been attacked or something. Could you please grab one of my pyjamas to put on him?"

"Of course."

Yusei dashes out of the room and returns with a nice pair of dark purple boxers and a black tank top. "Will these do?"

"Yes thank you. Could you please help me get them on him?"

"Sure."

We dress the young one in the PJs and slip him into the bed covers. He seems to be very comfortable and so we leave him in the room. All that was going through my head while we were leaving was…

_**Why? Why are people so cruel?**_

Mizu: Well whatcha think?

Bakura: I think that maybe you should leave this stuff to Kuji.

Kuji: Yay! I'm loved!

Mizu: Shut up *Goes emo in emo corner*

Kuji: Please rate, review and whatever while I try to calm Mizu down.


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

Mizu: Number 2

Bakura: Keep writing and you won't have any hands

Mizu: Try it and you won't have any balls. Literally.

Bakura: O_o

Ryou: O_o um Mizu does not own Yugioh!

Kuji: HI RYOU!

Ryou: HEY KUJI *hugs Kuji*

Why?

Chapter 1:

_**Why? Why does he care?**_

Yami came home with a young boy in his arms last night. Not exactly something he does on regular basis, but the boy did look as if he was seriously hurt. Yami always had a heart of gold.

I walk out to the kitchen to make breakfast when I hear a stirring from the guest room we'd put the young child in last night. I walk in and with perfect timing the young man shot up eyes wide open and staring at the wall across from him. He looked around the room not noticing I was there but once his eyes set on me he cowered in fear and tried to hide best he could. The poor thing was scared for his life, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy's head came out from under the covers but he still didn't look me in the eye or talk to me, he just stared at the floor. I think I saw tears in his eyes, "I'm Yusei, what's your name?"

He didn't respond at all, but I didn't mind. He must've had the scare of his life last night. "I'm going to make some breakfast ok?" I went out to the living room and grab a little bell we got when Yami was bedridden for a week and gave it to the little fella. "Here, if you need anything just ring."

He didn't take the bell so I just put it on the bed side table and left the room. I started to make pancakes; I knew that the smell would get that lazy boyfriend of mine out of bed. And sure enough I saw the 20yr old stretching and walking over to the kitchen bench and sat on a bar stool.

"Good morning Yusei"

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon? You sure are a deep sleeper, luckily you have a day off hey?"

"Ah yeah about work."

"What?"

"Well you see"  
"Whaaaat?"

"I was fired"

He shut his eyes as if he was expecting bullets to fly at him and he raised his arms as if to protect is beautiful face. But all I did was let out a sigh and asked "what did you do now?"

"I'll give you the tape after breakfast."

"Tape?"

"I record my interviews you know. We may need popcorn."

Then we hear the ting of a cute little bell and Yami has no idea where it comes from. "Our little guest might want something. Yami now might be the right time to introduce yourself."

I see his little smirk and I know what he's going to do.

He gives me his puppy pout and look at me watery eyed "But Yuseeeeiii"

I smile at him but say very sternly, "No buts young man, you're not getting out of this one."

"Well maybe if I get something out of it."

I give him a small peck and say quietly "That's all for now but if you do what I asked you might get more."

His smirk was almost as big as the room and he walks off into the guest room.

I wake up in a really strange room. I'm still trying to figure out where I am and what's going on when I see a tanned, raven haired man with golden streaks and a yellow face tattoo meaning he was in the facility. He's very tall and scary and I try to hide under the covers of the bed I'm on.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

I don't fully believe him and I know better than to talk to people or look them in the eye. After telling me who he was he left the room came back with a bell and tried to give it to me. But I know not to take things off people. After a while I hear him talking to another man. This other voice was deeper and sounded confident. I then hear my stomach making noises telling me I haven't eaten anything for 2 days. I look over to see the bell. I pick it up and give it a ring then quickly put it back on the little table.

After a few minutes I see a man a little younger then Yusei standing at the door. He looked very similar to me. He had spiky tri-coloured hair but it had three bolts of blonde shooting straight up his spikes. He had lovely deep crimson eyes and he had a tan that was too dark for him to be native to Japan.

"Hello?"

This was obviously the man Yusei was talking to. His voice sounded rich with courage.

"Hi, my name is Yami."

I couldn't help but stare; he was just wonderful to look at.

"Is there anything you needed little one?"

I can't talk to him. I know not to speak. I look around the room for something to help me out and I see a notebook and pen on a desk on the far side of the room. I point at it and hope that he understands. At first he looks confused then he looks at what I'm pointing at and he seems to get it.

He walks over to the desk and picks up the notebook and a pen. He tries to hand them to me but I can't just take them out of his hands.

"I'm not gonna bite."

I almost giggle at his comment, but I can't so I just take them out of his hands and he didn't hurt me. Why not? Everyone else does. I begin to write on the notebook

_Where am I?_

He reads it and answers "You're in the tops."

THE TOPS! THE TOPS! He's playing with me. He has to be, no one in the tops would help me. I'm too worthless.

_No really, where am I?_

He laughs a bit, "No really, you're in the tops. You're at my house in the tops. Yusei is turbo duel champion Yusei Fudo."

_The__ Yusei Fudo?_

"Yes The Yusei Fudo."

He laughs a bit more. So he must be telling the truth. But just to be sure…

"Hey where are you going?"

I try to get out of the bed but as I'm trying to walk my leg gives way and I fall face first on the floor. Yami races over to me and picks me up bridal style. I want him to put me down so I try to wriggle out of his hold.

"Whoa, hey calm down. Ok I'll put you back on the bed."

He does exactly as he says and puts me back on the bed. I decide to write one more request. Ok more like just telling what I'm gonna do

_Sorry for the intrusion, I'll leave and get out of your hair now._

"No you won't"

I look at him puzzled. Why not let me go? He should be happy to be rid of me.

"Your leg seems broken and you were obviously attacked or something. I'm not letting you leave until I know you're alright."

He walks out of the room leaving me very confused….

_**Why? Why does he care? **_

Mizu: Alright Bakura, ready for castration?

Bakura: You wouldn't dare

Mizu: Try me *Glare at Bakura*

Bakura *Flee*

Kuji: You showed him Mizu!

Mizu: Stop talking or I'll cut out your tongue.

Kuji: What did I do?

Mizu: Slip Justin Beiber into my Ipod!

Kuji: Wasn't me honest

Mizu: Whatever, Review, Rate and all that.


	3. Chapter 3: What's going on?

Mizu: Another one.

Kuji: Mizu, why do you work so hard on these stories? I get tired just watching you.

Mizu: Nothin better to do, unless you want me to go back to playing shadow games.

Kuji: No no, just keep writing.

Bakura: Mizu doesn't own Yugioh!

Why?

Chapter 2:

_**Why? What's going on?**_

As soon as I walk into the room Yusei looks up from what he's doing with a smile, "Did he need anything?"

"Just the usual, Where am I? Who are you? That sort of stuff."

"He actually spoke to you?"

"No, he wrote it down. I think I'll call Ryou over."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"I think his leg's broken."

"Fair enough. Here"

Yusei hands me a plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"He might be hungry" Yusei says with a smile.

I walk back into the room and see that our guest is very interested in the room he's in. As soon as I take a step into the room his head turns faster than the speed of light to see who it is.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

He seemed to have calmed down a bit but not so much as he would if he trusted me. I place the food and drink on the bed side table and he looks at it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's clean."

He still doesn't move to eat it.

"Here."

I move over to the plate and pick up a pancake a bite into it. I wait a few seconds before picking up his glass a taking a sip.

"Do you believe me now?"

I see a shadow of a smile as he moves towards the food and picks up a pancake himself and nibbles into it. After a while of seeing him nibble I just couldn't help myself.

"That's not how you eat a pancake."

The boy looked at me as if I'd gone mad. I raised the remaining bit I had from before to my face, "This is how you eat a pancake."

I take a massive bite out of it, chew it up and swallow.

"Big bites or no bites eh?"

He seemed to have enjoyed my little bit of humour when I hear Yusei call out.

"Yami get out here if you want your food."

"Sorry little one, have to go. If you need anything ring the bell k?"

The boy nods and I leave the room.

I take my plate from Yusei and we both sit at the dining table. Once the food was finished I took out my mobile and rang Ryou. The phone rang for a while before I got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryou"

"Yami? Is that you?"

"Yes Ryou it's me"

"What did Yusei do to himself now?"

"No it's not Yusei this time."

"Then what did you do?"

"Not me either"

"Then your cat?"

"I don't have a cat. The person I need help with is a friend of mine and it looks like he may have broken his leg, can you check it out?"

"Sure Yami. Seeya"

"Seeya"

Yusei comes over with a bag of Pascel swirls.

"What are those for?"

"You said you'd show me why you were fired and we needed popcorn. We don't have popcorn."

"Ok, hold on."

I walk into my room and go to the case I use take to work every day and pull out a tape with the words Jack Atlas on it. I take the tape out to the living room where Yusei is already sitting on the lounge waiting for me to put the tape in. It starts with me setting up the tape and then the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

I turn around and greet the new person in.

"Good afternoon Mr Atlas. I trust you've had a good day."

"I've seen better days I guess."

"Well I'm the journalist for Speed Duelists newspaper, Yami Atem, and we just have a few things to talk about before we're out of your hair, cool?"

"Whatever"

"Ok. So you've given a generous donation I believe to Martha's Orphanage, $500,000 to be exact, why is that?"

"Those orphans need a home and Martha gave them that, they deserve that sort of money."

"That's a very good reason but my sources also indicate that you grew up there is this true?"

"Yes this is true. I did grow up in Martha's Orphanage. "

"It's also been said that you have been caught vandalizing the area around that particular Orphanage, is this true?"

"What! Why would I do such a thing? Who told you this?"

"I'm sorry sir I cannot answer that"

"Why can't you say?"

"Because I have agreed to keep their identity a secret."

"Fine, fair enough."

"I've also been told Mr Atlas that you are getting rusty and that's why you lost your card game with Mr Fudo, what do you think about these rumours?"

"What does this have to do with my donation?"

"Well nothing but…"

"But what? I'm outta here."

At that moment Jack Atlas stormed out of the room and I just face palmed.

"Well I hope that this isn't the last straw"

At that moment I get up and turn the camera off.

Yusei was looking at the screen even after it was over. He then turned to me and said "Who is your source Yami?"

At that point there was a knocking at the door and I shot straight up and walked over to it. I open it to find a sight I haven't seen in a few years.

"Hey Yami, wow you're all grown up."

The smiling jumpy friend of the past on my door step, why is she here now, the only reason would be…

"We're not going back to stealing Kakusu."

"That's not what it's about Yami."

She walked past me into the house and spotted Yusei on the lounge.

"Hey Yusei, long time no see!"

"How did you find us?"

"No hello? Fine, I just tracked you down using this new invention called the internet."

Yusei huffed and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Why are you here Kakusu?"

"I can't visit my good old friends without wanting something?"

"No, no you can't."

"Not fair Yami, fine straight to business. I got into a little bit of trouble with the mob man."

"You were annoying the gangster boss? Why would you do something so stupid!"

"Look he called me to me to meet him in an alleyway on Ra's street.

I met him there and he said 'I wanna see da trio back togeder and if I don't see you tree in da warehouse tomorrow night…'

At that point one of his henchmen drag out a little boy and the whole group all bash him. I tried to help but as soon as I took one step they had me at gunpoint.

'…Dis boy will never see de light o' day again, Coppice?' I nodded and he said 'Good, now men show her home and make sure she doesn't leave all night.' And his men did exactly that. I went back this morning to find him, but he wasn't there."

I wonder… "Kakusu let me ask you something."

_**Why? What's going on?**_

Mizu: You know Kuji, maybe I should go back to playing Shadow Games. Watching people suffer was a lot of fun.

Kuji: That's not nice Mizu, besides why did you add a weird gangster theme into this?

Mizu: cause I could so Nyah. Please Review and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Why us?

Mizu: *Listening to iPod when One direction suddenly plays after Heavy metal*… Kuji?

Kuji: Yes Mizu?

Mizu: When I let you borrow my iPod, what did I say?

Kuji: Don't put any crappy, Girlish music on it. But One Direction isn't crappy!

Bakura: Kuji you better start running, I swear there's steam coming out of her ears.

Ryou: Mizu doesn't own Yugioh! MIZU PUT THE KNIFE BACK IN BAKURAS ROOM!

Bakura: Nah let her go.

Why?

Chapter 3:

_**Why? Why is it always us?**_

I tell Yami what happens but something seems to spark and he leads me to a room. I don't know what the room is as the door is closed. Once he opens it I see that it's a bedroom, inside the bedroom is a double bed and sitting in that bed is the little boy from last night. My eyes widen a bit and Yami seems to notice this.

"So this is the boy?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you found him."

I look at him with a smile that I haven't given anyone since the trio broke up. Then the boy turns and looks at us and hides under the covers. Yami walks into the room and says, "Don't worry she's a friend."

He beckons me into the room and once I get in further the boys seems to remember me and tries to hide even more. I know why, I was there when he was attacked and I didn't do a bloody thing to stop those fucking basterds.

"Don't worry I'll leave."

I walk out of the room into the living room; as soon as I take two steps into the living room I hear the door knock and Yusei gets up to answer it. Once he opens the door I see a face I hadn't seen in like forever.

"Ryou!"

"Kakusu? What are you doing here?"

"Business with the boys."

He nodded and didn't ask questions. He knew not to.

"So where is my patient?"

"This way, Kakusu sit down. We need to talk about this business."

I nodded and sat on a dining chair waiting for the boys to come back in. Once they did they grab chairs and sat opposite me. They looked very serious, I was almost afraid but I had seen those faces many times. These faces were used to scare people into silence back in the day and I had simply grown immune to it.

"Kakusu, has anyone seen it since we stopped working together?"

I understood the question and why they would ask it. My hand went straight to my shoulder as a sort of reflex.

"No, I've been covering it with make-up."

I look at the boys shoulders which were exposed because of the tank tops they were wearing.

"I see you don't show off either.

Both shook their heads. Yami decided to speak up, "What do we do about tonight?"

"Say goodbye to our loved ones, dress in our old gear and go meet them of course."

"But we have the boy."

"Yes but if I was able to find you then obviously they will."

"True."

We just sat there. We dreaded to think what will happen if we just go to this meeting like sitting ducks. I decided to lighten the mood, get to know my old mates better.

"So boys, Found anyone yet?"

Yami looked at me with a smile the size of Tokyo. "Well actually know that you mention it."

Yami grabbed Yusei's hand and pulled it up proudly as if to say 'I got him!'

"OH MY GOSH! How long?"

"For about a year."

I can't believe it. I knew they were both gay and all but I didn't think that they would actually go out.

"So Kakusu, you find anyone yet?"

I smile, I couldn't wait to brag.

"No Yusei, I haven't found anyone, I in fact have two boyfriends and yes they know each other, yes they're cool with it and yes all three of us are together."

Yusei looked at me wide-mouthed while Yami put on a smirk as if to say 'Good work'. I smirked proudly when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_**Kakusu? Is that you?"**_

"Yes of course, who is this? How'd you get this number?"

"_**I'm Serenity, I'm Joey's little sister. He said that if anything happened then to call you straight away."**_

"Wait! What do you mean something happened? What's going on!"

"_**I was told to tell you that Blue-eyes got a steel in the wing."**_

What? No they wouldn't have gone after them… Would they?

"Can you put him on?"

"_**Of course."**_

I waited a while until I hear the gruff voice of one of my lovers.

"_**Kakusu?"**_

"Seto! Who shot you?"

"_**The Mob man's henchmen."**_

My blood froze, time stood still. Seto was shot and that means that…

"Where's red-eyes?"

"_**They have him."**_

That was it. They can go after me, threaten me and even beat up a child in front of my eyes. But once you shoot one of my boyfriends and kidnap the other you will not see the light of day again.

"_**Kakusu?"**_

"Get some rest, I'll call you later."

I hung up the phone then look straight into the faces of my old friends.

"We're going tonight and if you refuse I'll kill you and drag your dead bodies down there. GOT THAT!"

The nod in surprise, not knowing what happened, knowing not to ask.

"Good, seeya tonight at ten. Remember where or I'll come and drag you out."

Both Yusei and I had asked Ryou to stay behind and watch the boy for us during the meeting tonight, and he'd agreed knowing that we may never come back. We started getting dressed into our old gear and when we came to the last item of our gear, we were scared.

We got to the warehouse and we saw that Kakusu was already there waiting for us.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep"

Yusei looked very hesitant and I gave his hand a quick squeeze and a confident smile. Although I don't know if it looked very confident, I didn't think that we would ever be in our tight leather tank tops, pants, jackets and boots. Also the charms around our necks and masks on our faces didn't really help. Kakusu takes a step towards the doors.

"Guys, remember not to use our real names at all. Ok?"

We both nod. We remember the rules of a meeting and how risky it was to give out a real name. She opens the doors and we walk in to about half way until Kakusu just stops, picks up a rock and throws it at one of the rafters and suddenly a man drops from the roof holding a camera.

"There's no way he survived that. Oi! Big boss! Get out here NOW!"

Kakusu was mad. Why? We didn't know. Suddenly the Gangster boss comes out from the shadows with henchmen following closely behind.

"Now, now young lady you need to show more respect if you want what belongs to you."

Then at that time one of his henchmen drag out a young man about our age. This man was blonde, had brown eyes and was gagged, blindfolded and tied up. Kakusu seemed to know him because as soon as he was in her view she took in a sharp breath.

"Red-eyes"

The blonde's head perked up after hearing that. So I was guessing that was is code-name or something. The henchman untied the gag and let it fall to the floor.

"Dragon's flame? Is that you?"

"Yes, LET HIM GO!"

The boss smirked and said "Well we have to make sure that you three really are the legendary trio and not a decoy sent by the real trio."

After that a group of his henchmen came up to us and pulled our jackets off. They weren't gonna find what they were looking for, we covered them up well. I was so sure they weren't gonna find them until they brought out a bucket of scalding hot water and took it over to Kakusu. They held her arm out as they poured it over her shoulder and upper arm ignoring her screams of excruciating pain. The blonde haired man known as red-eyes sure didn't ignore it, as soon as she started screaming he started to struggle against the bonds and yell out to her. He struggled enough for his sleeve to move up a bit for me to see a tattoo of a black dragon with red eyes. I then looked over at Kakusu, she was looking at the ground shaking only slightly and panting. They looked at her arm where they found her tattoo of a red dragon with a white horn on his forehead.

They then moved over to Yusei with another bucket and as they got closer I tried to get to him but they held me back. He then tried to get away but they got a hold of his arm and neither of us could move. They poured water on his arm and he tried so hard to not show pain, but it wasn't working. Seeing the pain he was in I became restless and tried to kick the guy holding me back with little success. When the bucket was empty Yusei let out a little cry before he also faced the ground. They looked at his arm to find a white dragon with yellow eyes and blue designs on it.

They moved over to me and I fought as hard as I could. Try to kick my captors and the people with the bucket. They got two guys on my left arm and two on my right, but that didn't stop me fighting. They eventually had enough and kicked me in the gut, so hard that I cringed and felt the air get knocked out of me and in my moment of weakness they poured the water all over my arm. I was in so much pain and rage that I screamed it to the world. After I felt the burning stop I knew what they could see. They saw a blue haired magician with purple robes and a purple hat standing with his arms crossed. They let me go and I just fell to the ground.

"Shadow!", Came from both Kakusu and Yusei's mouths.

"Well well well, it really is the three best known thieves in the world. The Shadow, beyond the stars and the dragons flame. I'm so glad you could make it to your reunion."

Yusei helped me get up as Kakusu snapped at the big boss, "What do you mean reunion?"

The big boss smirked a smirk as big as Japan itself and said, "I want you three to reunite of course."

I knew that no good could come from this and I thought…

_**Why? Why is it always us?**_

Mizu: you guys seen Kuji?

Bakura: Mizu she's your Hikari, you should know where she is yourself. Why is Ryou in this and not me? You know I'm much more interesting.

Mizu: I know but you'll just have to wait.

Ryou Bakura what was that about being more interesting than me?

Mizu: Plz Review and stuff while I stop Ryou killing his yami and I kill my Hikari. OH KUJI!


	5. Chapter 5:Dinner

Mizu: ALL MY WORK! RUINED!

Bakura: What's with her?

Kuji: Her computer was wiped and now she has to start everything all over again.

Mizu: WHY ME!

Bakura: hehehe Karma finally get you back?

Mizu: Just you wait, it'll find you too.

Ryou: Mizu doesn't own Yugioh!

Why?

Chapter 4:

"We're not going to reunite, not now not ever."

The big guy's smirk grows to twice its size and he clicks his fingers while saying, "Oh you will."

At that I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fall unconscious on the ground with the sound of my name being screamed at me.

I wake up in a strange, small room with Yami, Yusei, Joey, Ryou and the small boy from before. What are they doing here? They begin to stir and all sit-up rubbing the back of their heads. At that stage the door opens and in comes a man with a lilac mid-riff, dark blue jeans, sandy blonde hair and a tan the same colour of Yami. He walks over to me with a look of despair. What's with him?

"Hi, I'm Malik. I'm meant to help you dress."

"Why would you do that?"

"You will find out at the dinner with the boss."

He then helps me up and leads me into another room that had clothes everywhere, a little shower and a make-up table covered with jewellery, make-up and hair clips. He pushes me towards the shower and walks out of the room. I undress and get into the shower. After I'm convinced I'm clean I get out and wrap a towel around myself. At that stage Malik comes in and I try to cover myself even more.

I snap, "What are you doing! I could've been naked!"

"Well then luckily you weren't."

I glare at him while he walks over to the clothes and pick out a nice long, black dress and a pair of high-heel black sandals with silver buckles.

He hands them to me saying, "Tell me when you're appropriate" and runs out of the room.

I get the dress on and get the shoes on. "Ok I got the clothes on."

He walks in and gets me to the vanity table. He grabs a hair dryer and blow dry's my hair. He then grabs the brush to tame it and grabs a black rose clip and clips it onto the left side of my head. He turns the chair around, grabs the make-up and puts it all over my face.

Once he was done he covered my eyes lead me to a different part of the room and once he stops he says, "Three, two, one and TADAH!" He lets go of my eyes and I see me although it's me with an outfit I would never wear on.

I look over to him gob smacked "What's with this? Why?"

He looks happy while saying, "I'm glad you like it. By the way, what's your name?"

"You know you had to put me into these clothes and yet you don't even know my name?"

"Nope"

Figures, "I'm Kakusu."

"Kakusu, nice."

"So why am I wearing these clothes?"

"You are to have dinner with the boss to discuss what's going on."

"What's going on is I'm gonna go home."

He smiles sympathetically and the door opens to a white-haired man that looks a bit like Ryou but he seems a bit meaner. He has more muscle and his hair is crazier. "Malik, the boss is ready for them."

He turns and shuts the door behind him and Malik looks towards me saying, "You ready to tell him that yourself?"

"Yep, I'll scream it at him if I have to."

He chuckles and sends me out of the room. I then follow him through the strange corridors and takes me to a door and turns to me, "I can't accompany you, but tell me how it goes ey?"

"Will do."

He chuckles and opens the door. I walk in to find a very long black dining table and sitting right at the end is non-other than big boy himself. I hear doors open and close on either side of me and find Yami and The small boy walk in one side and Yusei and Ryou walk in on the other. I have no idea on what's going on and they don't seem to know either.

"Please, sit down."

We just stand for a few minutes watching him motion towards the seats in front of us. The little boy walks towards his chair and sits down staring at the table in front of him. Yami then goes and sits next to him, then Yusei across from Yami and Ryou next to him. I just stand there glaring at the guy at the end of the table.

"Please sit."

"Never. I won't sit down in fact I want to know where the exit is."

He glares back at me, "I insist you sit."

"I don't care; my teachers always said I wouldn't listen."

He'd had enough. One of his men held a gun to the back of my head, "Please."

I finally get to the seat and sit down. "Happy now?"

"Very"

We all sit there glaring at him while he glares at me. I then realise something very important, "Where's red-eyes?"

"Your little friend has been given a room to rest in. Don't worry."

"Fine, but if you give me a reason to worry at all, I'll kill you."

"Fine by me, now onto business."

I just know I'm not gonna like this.

"We want you to fight in a special kind of Olympics."

Yami looks interested, "Special how?"

"I knew you would be pleased Shadow, these games are for people like you who have special powers."

Yusei glares at him, "Special powers? What kind of special powers do you expect us to have?"

"Don't play dumb. Everyone knows that you three were special ever since you started wearing those charms."

Automatically our hands go to the charms at our necks. We knew people were talking but we didn't think that the news would reach the big guy himself.

"Well, who'd you find that out?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is what are your unique abilities?"

"Get me a candle and I'll show ya."

He nods and a three wick candle is put in the middle of the table. I stare at it and concentrate. After a few minutes the candle is alight and I don't just mean the wick. With the burning wax in the middle of the table the big guy was a little shocked.

"Well umm beyond the stars, what about you?"

Yusei looks over to him with his usual cold stare and says, "I'll need someone expendable."

He nods and an old woman who looked like she was fatally sick and she looked in agony.

"Perfect"

Yusei looks at her straight in the eyes when suddenly he winces in pain and holds his head in one hand. Then suddenly the both drop to the floor. Yami runs over to him while I run to the lady. Yami checks his pulse then gives me the thumbs up while I check the ladies only to find nothing. Look over to him with a shake of my head. Yusei then gets up slowly saying, "She had a lovely life this lady. She was ill and wasn't going to live much longer. She was the boy's grandmother."

I look over at the young boy and he's looking at his grandmother in horror. Poor boy's just lost someone very important to him.

"Well, very interesting. Shadow, your turn."

"I also need someone expendable."

He nods and a young handsome man comes out and stands out into the middle of the room. Yami hesitates before he too stands up and walks about a metre away from the man and looks him dead in the eyes and says the words that seal everyone's fate, "its game time." The walls went dark and the lights dimmed. He looked insane and as if nothing could stop him. No one had any idea of what he was thinking. He stared straight at the man obviously scaring him shitless.

"We shall play a very simple game of truth or dare, if you choose truth you must answer truthfully and if you choose dare you must do what I ask and vice versa. You will ask me first, game start!"

The man looked confused but did respond with, "Truth or Dare?"

Yami smiles and answers "Truth"

The man thinks for a bit before he responds with, "What are the true names of you and your allies?"

"My name is Yami, the other male is the famous Yusei Fudo and the young lady's name is Kakusu, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Kakusu, if you would."

I knew what he wanted, it's a usual request. I raise my hand a huge flame was lit in the middle of the room. The man looked at it in shock as it appeared out of nowhere.

"You must keep your hand inside the flame for ten minutes. If you don't, you lose."

He winced and walked over to the flame but he didn't put his hand in. He put his hand close enough to feel heat and look like it's in the flames but I knew he was to chicken. He's dead.

"Yami no games show a person's true nature, I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules. The door to darkness has been opened."

The man was confused but his reaction changed to fear when he saw the golden eye on Yami's forehead. Then suddenly then man clutched his head screaming and eyes wide, he screamed and screamed in agony while the room brighten up again and Yami seemed to come back to reality. The man finally fell silent to his slow and painful death.

"Well, I guess I chose the right people for my team."

He smiled and gestured to his men and they started leading us out of the room.

**Why is he happy with the death of two people?**

Mizu: ALL GONE! *Goes emo in emo corner*

Kuji: Oh dear, not again.

Bakura: *Sigh heavily* Plz review and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6: Breakup

Mizu: Been so SICK

Kuji: you know you're not the only one? 'Cause I'm your Hikari I'm sick too.

Bakura: SUCKED IN!

Ryou: Be nice Bakura!

Bakura: nah

Mizu: Bakura, when I get well I'm so gonna kill you. Now do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Mizu doesn't own Yugioh!

Why?

Chapter 5:

Waking up in my own room, that was my first surprise. My second was that Yusei wasn't awake yet. He's usually up before me. Maybe he just decided to sleep in today. After the eventful night last night, I wouldn't blame him.

"_What're we gonna do just compete"_

"_Afraid so Yami, he has the cards, he's in control."_

_I looked at her in utter disgust, "How could you give up so quickly?"_

"_Well what else do we do!"_

_The expression on her face._

_There's a reason she isn't fighting back. _

_What is it?_

_Before I could ask thundering footsteps halt our conversation. A couple of bigger and stronger men lead us out. Telling Yusei and I to go home and take the boy with us while they take Kakusu with them._

I wonder what she isn't telling us.

I walk out of the room and find a slip of paper in my pocket. Written on it is…

**You need an ear, ring my number**

…underneath is a mobile number with Kakusu's number written underneath that. She always made sure we had a way of communicating.

I hear a yawn a shuffle of feet as Yusei walks out of the bedroom. He hugs my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Morning"

"Morning"

He looks at the piece of paper in my hand and makes a disapproving noise.

"What was that?"

"She's trying to be friends again?"

"Why can't she?"

He lets go of me and stares at me in shock

"Are you kidding me? Yami she's putting us in danger."

"No, we all committed those crimes so we are all to blame for this one."

"Sure"

"Well if that's how you feel."

I walked into the bedroom had gotten dressed, grab my keys, wallet and phone and walked out to find the young man was awake. As soon as I walked in his head turned straight towards me. Eyes filled with fear 'til he realised who I was and he went back to his food.

"I'm going to Kakusu's and I don't think I'll come back."

"What?"

"Sorry Yusei but no more procrastinating, I don't think this'll work any longer than it already has and you young man can choose who you want to stay with."

The boy got up and started to walk towards me so I said, "If you're coming with me get some clothes on."

He runs into the spare room where we had left some clothes in the night before for him. He came out dressed a lot like me. It was kind of cute.

We walk out of that place and hopped into my car and drove off.

It was really quiet for a while; I didn't like this, might as well try to make conversation.

"So what's your name?"

He didn't say anything.

"I still won't bite and you didn't bring your notepad did you? You need to talk to me to get information through."

He stared at his knees for a while as if they were the greatest things in the world. When finally I heard a cute little voice says,

"Yugi"

Was that the boy? That was the loveliest voice I'd ever heard.

"Yugi, huh, as in Game?"

He nods and doesn't show much emotion in his actions.

"Why did you come with me? You could've stayed with Yusei who can actually cook and stuff."

"You didn't kill my Grandmother."

He said it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Thinking of world, I'm Hungry.

"Hey, how about we stop at burger world?" Yugi's cute little face lit up as he nodded with a massive grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes" I give him a smile back and pull in to the car park. I look into my wallet to see if I brought enough money with me and lucky enough there was a 50 in there. Sweet.

We walk in and welcomed by a girl looking about Yugi's age with brown hair.

"Welcome to Burger World."

She takes a look at Yugi and her face changes and she gives him such a big hug that it looks like he might just turn blue.

I clear my thought and she looks away enough for him to escape.

"Yugi! You're back!"

"Yeah I'm back"

"I'd thought we lost you forever!"

"Me too"

I decided to walk away and let those two catch up or something but I was stopped by a slender hand. I turn to find it belonged to the brunette.

"You found him didn't you?"

"I guess"

"Thank you so much, we thought we'd never see him again!"

"It's fine, how about I treat everyone to lunch ey?"

"You don't have to; it's free for the one who found Yugi, especially if it's someone as hot as you" She gave me a look that wasn't really a good one in a situation like this.

"Um… ahem thank you"

She lead us to a little table in the corner, while she walked away I heard Yugi giggle.

"What's so funny Little one."

"Oh nothing, Hottie."

I gave him a small smile while saying, "Well it's nice to know you think I'm hot."

His eyes widen a bit before he hid his face. I swear I could see pink. "You look really cute when you're blushing."

He groaned and all I could do is laugh at him. He picks up a menu to cover his face, "how about we order?"

I chuckle and call for a waitress. I just ordered a burger and fries whereas Yugi ordered nearly everything on the menu. Jeez, good thing I'm not paying.

The table was being cleared and I thought about where to go after here. I put my hand on my lap and feel something in my pocket. I pull it out to find the slip of paper with Kakusu's number on it. "I'm just going to make a quick call, k?"

Yugi nods and I walk outside and dial the number into my phone, hoping I still had credit. After a few rings I got a groan as an answer.

"Hey, still in bed?"

"Yami? Is that you?"

"Yeah, You sound tired."

"mm I'm sore too"

"Why?"

"Cause those thugs decided to teach me a lesson I'd never forget. Don't worry just a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok, could I stay with you for a while?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Things didn't go well with Yusei."

"Oh no. Well hun you get your ass down here and we'll talk. K?"

"Thanks Kakusu."

She gave me the address, we said our goodbyes, I got Yugi, gave the girl known as Tea a tip and we headed off.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.

If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

Oneamoungthewaves

Here are the websites!

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


	8. Chapter 8: Kakusu's place and the tale

Mizu: 'bout time I write the next chapter.

Kuji: Why haven't you been?

Mizu: Cause I got other stuff to write as well

Kuji: Why not only stick to one story at a time

Mizu: Meh, Yugioh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

We arrive at an apartment building in the worst part of the city. I feel Yugi tense as a cat jumps off a bin, maybe I should have left him with his friend.

We go to the front door to find a list of names. I find the one with her name on it and ring the buzzer.

Bzzzt

"hello?"

"Kakusu?"

"ah Yami, come on up"

Every step we take, the worse I feel about bringing Yugi here. We hear gunshots, screaming and our faces went red as we recognised the sound of sex.

"Y-Yami…"

"Stay with me"

The slight movement of his head I'll take as a nod. By the time we reach the door with her name on it, Yugi is scared of the slightest movement and I'm appalled at most of the things I've heard.

Knock Knock

""it's open!"

We walk in to see her in a towel and bandages all over her arms and legs.

"What the!"

"I told you, the big guy wanted to teach me a lesson."

"Fair enough"

Yugi stayed behind me and wouldn't look her in the eye. It took her a bit to notice Yugi but when she did she looked a bit ashamed.

"Hi there." She says with a wave and a smile.

"His name is Yugi."

"You got him to talk? That's wonderful; will he be staying here as well?"

"For now but I don't want him staying for too long. Tomorrow I might leave him with his friend."

"Yeah, I'd do that as well. What about you?"

"I think I'll stay for longer."

"Ok"

She walks away while shouting, "Just get yourselves settled in the lounge room while I get some clothes on and get your room ready!"

"Ok!"

We walk into the room down the hall and sit on the busted old couch in the room. Looking around we see an old bookcase absolutely filled with books on mythological stories and spells. The wallpaper is falling off the walls and the lighting is very dull but there was a pretty good view outside the massive window.

Kakusu walks back in wearing a black tee-shirt with a white tiger on it and dark jeans.

"Um…. Do you guys mind sharing a bed?"

Yugi seems to look at the ground as soon as it had left her mouth, but I didn't mind, "Yugi? Are you ok with it?"

"Um… y-yes." He's said so quietly that I'm sure Kakusu didn't hear him.

"It's ok, we'll share"

She smiles and walks off again but not too long later she's back and lying across an armchair. He face looked a little more serious then I was comfortable with. "Yami, would you like to talk about what happened?"

She seems to know the right time to talk. That is always now.

"Sure."

Yugi leaned to my ear, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Please."

Yugi nods and faces Kakusu, "C-could y-you p-please lead me to our room?"

Kakusu's eyes widen to the size of planets but her expression quickly changes into a smile. "Sure hun, follow me."

They walk out of the room and when she comes back she comes up to me she sits next to me and lays my head on her shoulder rubbing my back. "You can cry hun."

And that's what I did. I couldn't help the tears that began to pour down my face on to her shoulder. My tears are purple as normal and I find that there are red tears melding with them. I look up at her and find tears going down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I hate seeing my twin bro cry."

"It's been years since we've seen each other and you still think of me as a twin bro?"

"Dude, a few years are defiantly nothin compared to growin up with a pshyco!"

"Thanks" I mock pout and we laugh for a while before we just sit there smiling.

"Tell me what happened."

"Yusei and I were drifting apart these last few months anyway. He spent all his time with his bike and his asshat friends. He never liked being around me alone. There is also what happened this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

I explain everything and with every piece of new info the more her face grows to anger. The angrier she gets the sharper her teeth get and yellower her eyes get.

"Kakusu?"

"So, that's how he thinks of me" Her growl so low that it sent shivers down my spine and I knew it was time to calm her down.

"Kakusu, calm down."

"Grrrrrr, too late."

She stomps towards the door and just before she can leave I use my shadow powers to seal the door shut. After a few tries of opening the door she begins punching it and screaming. After she calms down she sits down with her back to the door.

"Kakusu?"

"I'm sorry"

I walk over to her and hug her keeping her close, "its ok". After a bit I see Yugi walk in shyly. "Yugi? Are you ok?"

"W-What just happened?"

"Well what did you see?"

"Her-her eyes were bright y-yellow and her-her teeth-"

Kakusu just looks down at the floor, "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Kakusu" I don't like it when she looks like this. She looks like she's going to burst into tears and break down. "Kakusu, please truly calm down."

She takes a deep shuddering breath and looked up smiling again and gave me a hug and held on like I was her lifeline. "Yami, I can't promise I won't get angry while you and Yugi are here, that's why I live here, but I will try to stay as calm as possible."

I rub her back and she would've mine and just said, "That's all I ask sis."

After a bit we both turn to Yugi who is thoroughly confused. "What happened?"

Kakusu smiled an innocent smile, "Looks like we have some explaining to do."

We are at the couch with Kakusu lying on the armchair and Yugi and I sitting next to each other on the busted up thing. "Well, never had to explain before but here goes…

…A long time ago there were many myths and legends but the start of all these creatures and stories were three beings. The Dark Magician, The White-Horned Dragon and Stardust Dragon. These three beings were the most powerful beings on earth and were told to be unstoppable, although each being had a fatal flaw that could cause their power to escape and destroy everything in their path…"

"The Dark Magician was insane half of the time and when he was insane he would do nothing but kill anything that moves, The White-Horned Dragon had a short fuse and whenever he was angry he would destroy everything to kill the source of his anger and the Stardust Dragon was a little ego centric and loved getting things his way. They all recognised this and so they didn't destroy too much longer they sealed their souls in the charms they treasured dearly, The Dark Magician used a gold puzzle, White-Horned Dragon used a silver Ankh and the Stardust Dragon used a gold pendant in the shape of the sun."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with what just happened?"

"Over 100 million years later these charms were put on display and in the eyeshot of a young 16 yr old girl who just loved jewels and anything that shined. She stole them and shared them with her two comrades and since then the three have had the unlimited power of the three beings."

Yugi just sat there standing mouth wide open. "What?"


	9. Chapter 9: Why cause such a ruckus?

Mizu: I don't own Yugioh and can't be bothered to write an author's note

…..

I didn't know what to think, I'd heard of people who had strange abilities but magical creatures? No, there's no way that could be true.

"Well it is!" I jump; I didn't say that, did I? No, the shout came from the other side of the door.

Kakusu got up and opened it to a blonde haired guy standing next to a brunette whose look could scare of puppies. His scowl scared the life out of me and lured a scowl onto Yami's face.

"Seto! Joey!" Kakusu flew into their arms and embraced them deeply getting a grin from the blonde and a return hug from the brunette and that only. Wonder why the brunette is so emotionless.

The blonde suddenly looked in my direction and gave a massive smirk, "because he's a sour puss" Him, Kakusu and Yami chuckled for a bit but the brunette just glared at the blonde. Do they all know what I'm thinking?

The blonde looks at me straight in the eye, "Yes Yugi, I do. Don't know about them. The blonde said pointing to himself. "I'm Joey, nice to meet you Yugi. Let me explain mine and Seto's situation. It's also said that the Blue-eyes White Dragon and the Red-eyes Black Dragon possessed beings and that their family gains their abilities. I only know how to read minds but Seto here is a real sorcerer, man."

I still couldn't believe this stuff even though it's all being played out in front of me right now. I just sit trying to soak everything up and also waiting for someone to jump out and shout 'haha April Fools!' but it wasn't April. Oh man, I've got myself stuck in this one.

Yugi looks as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Yugi? Are you ok?" He nods just as an unearthly screech is heard from outside. We all jump and see Yusei in mid-air absolutely furious. "Stardust Dragon's curse." I look to Kakusu and I start to think of some pretty insane things that would drive someone into a life of insanity. I suddenly feel very giddy and the need to grin becomes too much when everything starts getting fuzzy and I know I've gone insane enough to use the full extent of my shadow powers.

I saw Yami's grin as his skin paled to a deathly white and his hair became a soft aqua colour. So I started to think of the things that really got me angry. All I could think was that selfish basterd Yusei.

"Time for a little revenge it seems." I couldn't help but snarl. I turn to see Seto's white wings and Joey's black wings and red eyes. I shake my head to Joey and gestured to Yugi. He nods and calms down while we all fly towards that son of a bitch.

Once we were pretty close Yusei growls and snarls at us. Seto tries reasoning with him. "Yusei, why cause such a ruckus?" Yusei just swipes at him making me angrier and punch him square in the face. "Yusei, let's try this again. Why cause a ruckus?" Again Yusei doesn't listen but this time comes after me earning him a good kick in the face.

While he stumbles I take the chance to blow smoke in his face while Yami contains him into a containment that causes people to see their worst fears. Both Yami and my sadistic sides just watch in pure enjoyment at the creature writhing in emotional and psychological pain until he can't take it any longer and pass out in fear.

When he does we calm down a bit, take him out of the containment and carry him home. Seto went home to check up on Yugi and Joey while we just sat there and waited for Yusei to wake up. I knew I wasn't completely calm but I wonder if Yami is. His hair changed back but his skin was still too pale.

…

When they flew off I kept a close I on them. I saw Yusei's attacks and I saw Kakusu's attacks, after a bit they all leave making me pace across the window.

"Yo, Yug they're fine! Don't worry about it and please stop pacing, it's making me dizzy. Don't be sorry just ya know sit down and chill for a sec."

After a bit the brunette comes back in with a flicker of exhaustion before he flicks back to expressionlessness. "They are going to deal with him after he wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"We had to knock him out to get him to cooperate."

I hope no one gets hurt.

…

His eyes slowly flutter open and quickly eye Kakusu and jumps up to punch her when I put up a wall. I'm sane but not sure if I'm completely sane or just thinking I am. I do feel a bit funny.

Yusei glares at us while we just stare coolie at him but I could see Kakusu's fists and lower eyelid twitching. She wasn't completely calm but was calm enough.

After a bit Yusei sits down with his arms crossed and I put the wall down with Kakusu asking a quick question. "Why?"

"After losing Yami and the kid not trusting me, I got annoyed, then I thought about stuff and you know the rest."

Kakusu runs over and holds him up by the neck. Blood dripping down his back, his winces putting daggers through my heart but by the look on her face she liked what was happening. "Jealousy is such a bad emotion Yusei. You know what, maybe I'll end your suffering right now."

"Stop!"

She turns wide eyes to me and lets him go causing him to just fall to the ground. "We're not going to kill anyone! Ok?"

She looks annoyed but jumps out the window and flies back to her place.

"Now that we're alone..."

…..

Kuji: did you even try with this one?

Mizu: I did a little bit but I'm running out of ideas and I just want Yami and Yugi to get together already :(

Ryou: Please Review and stuff. :)

Mizu: Next episode we might have a confession *Fangirl squeal*


End file.
